Fading Photographs
by Bewitched Nightwalker
Summary: Rose Weasley befriends a boy who became a Gryffindor, surprising everyone except her. What will come from this friendship? Will it last the years they'll spend in Hogwarts, or will their families' prejudices tear them apart? *ON HIATUS*


**A/N: This story is my one friend's, Sonia's, idea. She doesn't have a FF and is thoroughly confuzzled by FF so I am going to post the story for her so you all can still read it. :) Sonia would greatly appreciate reviews and advice, but please no flames and be nice. Kay? Thanks, guys! I know many of my great readers will read this for me and help me boost SOnia's self-esteem as a writer!**

**Disclaimer: None of the HP characters or places belong to me or Sonia, simply the plot belongs to Sonia. Please don't sue us, no profit id being made by sharing this story.**

CHAPTER 1:

The warm September wind swept through Kings Cross as the crowded spots of parents waving farewell to their children occupied most of the space. A small red-headed little girl popped her head through the window and shouted something towards her parents. "Al! Albus! Oh, Good Lord, Albus Severus Potter, hurry up and board the train!" shouted Rose impatiently. Her cousin, Albus Severus had conversing with his father, Harry Potter. Rose saw her cousins face light up and his eyes shine as his father whispered something. Harry patted Albus on the back lightly and Albus jumped on the train and slid into the seat next to Rose, a wide smile upon his face. Albus stuck his hand out of the window along with Rose and waved to their families.

They quickly began building speed and soon they were passing by Teddy Lupin, who winked at Rose and waved at Albus. Rose blushed a deep red, but continued waving towards her father and mother and little brother Hugo. Soon, behind them were little bobs of heads of parents who began quickly filing away back to their cars. Rose sat back down in her seat and grinned at her cousin. "This is it, Al! We're really going!" exclaimed Rose, pulling up her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her kneecaps.

Albus nodded, grinning. "I'm going to go change into my robes, Rosie. Be back in a few minutes" he said, grabbing his robes and leaving the compartment. Rose nodded and gazed out of the window, smiling to herself as she imagined how Hogwarts was going to be. Her fantasy was interrupted with a knock on the compartment sliding glass door. Rose's head shot back to see who the intruder had been.

A boy, quite tall for his age with the palest skin and light blond hair that fell slightly over his eyes in minute curls. Rose frowned and looked at the boy more closely. His piercing blue eyes seemed innocent, so she reluctantly slid the compartment door open. The boy trudged his suitcase along and sat where Albus had been just a few moments past. They sat there awkwardly, neither speaking or having the faintest try at.

The boy cleared his throat. "I'm Scorpius..Scorpius..Malfoy" said the boy, his voice cracking as he spoke his last name. Rose's eyes widen as her father's voice played clearly in her head. _'Don't get too friendly with him, Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood' _It had all been a big load of rubbish in Rose's mind, having the pure-bloods be hated because of past quarrels. She was sure not all of them were awful...

"Rose Weasley" said Rose, putting her hand out for a shake. Scorpius slowly took her hand and shook it slightly then receded.

"First year, too?" said Scorpius, nervousness etched on his face.

Rose nodded, noticing the look on Scorpius's face. "It's all right, there's nothing to be nervous for..hopefully we'll both be in Gryffindor" hoped Rose, beaming at Scorpius. The boy did not return the smile and merely looked down at his lavish robes.

"I dunno" he muttered. "I'm in a whole blood line of Slytherins..it's only a matter of fact I'll be the same as them" added Scorpius bitterly.

"Oh, Scorpius, you don't know that! Maybe your-" Rose was interrupted when Albus strolled in the compartment with a befuddled look on his face.

"Who's he?" Albus stated bluntly, his head cocked to the side. Rose shot a look of annoyance at Albus and an apologetic one towards Scorpius.

"Albus, this is Scorpius Malfoy" said Rose lightly, waiting for Albus's reaction. It took Albus a while to react towards the last name Malfoy. His bright green eyes squinted as he set them upon Scorpius. "Your Draco Malfoy's son?" said Albus, anger brewing in his voice. Rose tugged on Albus's robes, forcing him to sit down.

"He's nice, Al, so shut up" whispered Rose, furious. Scorpius watched the two, his face impassive.

Scorpius stood up and grabbed his suitcase. "I'll best be on my way, seeing as I'm not welcomed here" He said hastily, slamming the compartment door shut. Rose took in a deep breath and sent the most angered look at her cousin and ran out of the compartment, leaving Albus alone and flustered from his thoughts.

Rose anxiously waited in the midst of the crowd of students around her. She watched as many of her fellow classmates got sorted, very few in Slytherin, she noticed. Rose glanced around at her surroundings, hoping to see Scorpius. She spotted him staring straight at her with those piercing eyes. Rose was about to squirm sneakily through the crowd and speak to him when-

"Rose Weasley!" The weary old voice came from Minerva McGonagall, who sat up in the top of the platform with the great and famous sorting hat, perched up ontop of the rickety stool, glaring down at Rose. Rose shakily sat down on the stool and felt the presence of the hat upon her head. 

_"Aha, so Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's daughter has finally come to Hogwarts. Yes yes, very bright, just like your mother, full of brains, indeed, but brave, oh so very brave..hm...where to put you, where to put you...suppose it'll be GRYFFINDOR!"_ Rose's eyes fluttered open and a grin broke upon her face as she scurried off of the platform and slid into the seat next to her cousin, Roxanne. She slapped Rose on the back approvingly and went back to chatting with her friends. Rose watched the other children get sorted and waited for two people; Scorpius and Albus.

"Scorpius Malfoy." McGonagall read off from the list. Rose held her breath as Scorpius sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on Malfoy. _"Hmm..a Malfoy has come to Hogwarts. Yes, yes, the blood of fellow Slytherins runs within your veins, yet you dont have the same characteristics as your family members... Very brave, infact...very, very brave ...shall it be...GRYFFINDOR!"_

Scorpius's eyes widened and Rose clapped furiously as Scorpius slowly got off the platform and walked over. Rose quickly realized she was but the only one who was clapping. Scorpius looked sick, almost horrified as he sat down across from Rose. The rest of the Gryffindor's glanced at him and then went back to their friends, whispering things. Rose rolled her eyes at them and turned to Scorpius. "See? I knew you had the heart of a Gryffindor! I just KNEW it!" boasted Rose, grinning. Scorpius face had turned a shade of green. Rose frowned, confused, "Scorpius, why are you so upset about getting into Gryffindor?"

Scorpius looked up slightly at Rose and just shook his head remorsefully. "...When my parents find out, they're going to disown me so badly I won't even have enough money to..." Scorpius was lost in the maze of his thoughts, his face still plastered with shock. Rose was about to reassure him when "Albus Severus Potter" was called.

The whole hall was hushed as though Albus was the prime minister delivering an important speech. Albus was extremely nervous, Rose concluded, as she noticed his ears turning a shade of scarlet and his lower lip twitching. Albus sat upon the rickety stool and squeezed his eyes shut. The whole great hall, teachers included, held their breath and you could almost hear the buzzing of the thoughts of the sorting hat. _"Aha..so the child of the Chosen One has come, at last..hm,...where to put you..."_ Rose felt her eyes watering as she stared so intensely at her cousin. She watched as Albus muttered something under his breath, obviously only for the Hat's ears. _"Hmm..._GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus beamed and ran off the platform and sat in the seat next to his brother James. "See? I told you you wouldn't be in Slytherin" said James. Albus elbowed him in the ribs. Scorpius obviously hadn't been paying attention, he merely sat there and stared at the plates in front of him with a glazed expression upon his face.

**A/N: And _viola!_ The first chapter for a first time FF author! Please, please, please read and review, be nice, but don't be afraid to give my dear friend Sonia advice on how to improve her writing for the enjoyment of her readers! Anything you have to say, will be greatly appreciated by both of us. :)**

**Love yas!  
SlytherinLuver (aka Amanda) **who is only posting for Sonia, so she loves you all too!**  
**


End file.
